1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the fore and aft positions of the pedals of an automobile.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
The advantages of adjustable brake and accelerator pedals for automobiles has been recognized for a number of years by manufacturers and operators of motor vehicles. Such pedals may be adjusted as a unit or individually. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,282,125, 3,511,109 and 3,754,480 disclose examples of the first-described type of adjustment mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,868 concerns a pedal adjustment mechanism including an electric motor. The pedal levers are not displaced with respect to their carrier link, and the outputs of the pedals accordingly are not affected by adjustments in either direction.
Other patents concerning pedal adjustment means include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,499, 3,178,962, 3,224,293, 3,242,763, 3,301,088, 3,319,487, 3,643,525, 3,828,625 and 3,869,279. 3,643,525 discloses a mechanism for adjusting the positions of brake and accelerator pedals in unison through the use of simultaneously rotating Acme screws.